Let Me Love You Leland Chapman
by RomanReignsxoxox305
Summary: A old friends of Beth's comes to her for help after her daughters boyfriend beats her daughter half to death.When she comes to the Chapman family for help she didn't think her daughter to fall in love with Leland Chapman.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Love You

Leland Chapman Love Story

About:A old Friend of Beth's comes to her and Dog for help after her daugthers boyfriend beats her daughter half to she came to the Chapman family for help she didn't think her daughter would fall in love with Leland Chapman


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie's pov-I hear a beeping nosie and I try to open my eyes when I open them I shut them quickly because of the light,it took me a minute but when I open them again,it was better I looked around to see I was in the hospital.I looked to my right and see my mom talking to some lady they didn't know i was awake.

Lady-Jasmine you want to send her to Hawaii

Jasmine(mom)-yes im sure Beth with you Dog and the boys I know she'll be safe from him,if he tries to come back

Beth-ok if your sure but you have to talk to Cassie first

Jasmine-ok I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up

at that moment I decide it to speak up

Me-mom what's going on

Jasmine-Cassie hunny thank god you finally woke up

Me-how how have I been out

Jasmine-about 3 weeks,your landlord found you and called 911,do you remember what happen

Me-all I remeber is Chase hitting me and I blackout

Jasmine-well when the police got there they found you beating half to death

Me-wow um mom whose this

Jasmine-this is my friend Beth you remember her don't you

Me-yeah from my 19th birthday when we went to Hawaii,Hi

Beth-hi sweetheart

Me-mom not to be rude or anything but what is she doing here

Jasmine-well when you are released from the hospital you're going back to Hawaii with her

Me-why do i have to leave mom

Jasmine-because if your in Hawaii i know your safe

Beth-don't worry all the guys at my house are big teddy bears,they wont hurt you

Me-fine I'll go,when do we leave

Jasmine-well you and Beth leave as soon as you get released from the hospital

Me-so your not going with me

Jazmine-no your a big girl you can go by yourself

Me-ok


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie's pov-a few days later i got released from the hospital,now Im on my way to the airport with my mom and I remebered I didnt have any of my stuff

Me-mom what am I going to do about clothing and stuff,I dont have any money

Beth-oh sweetie we are going to get you all new stuff when we get to Hawaii

Me-ok

A few minutes later we pulled up to the airport and me and Beth got out of the car and Beth got the bags she had with her and we walked into the airport and before me and Beth could get into the airport my mom just pulled and Beth looked back at the spot where my mom was park then we looked at each orther and Beth said

Beth-she just counldnt wait to get rid of you

Me-yeah she been trying to get rid of me my whole life(walking to the plane with Beth)

Beth-why would you say that

Me-she hooked my up with Chase and she knew about him beating me she just didnt do anything about it

Beth-oh my sorry honey but your safe now and me and big daddy want let anything happen to you

Me-whos big daddy

Beth-oh sorry his my husband his names Duane but he goes by dog

Me-oh

So me and Beth finally board the plane and when we get into the air I fall asleep.A few hours later,me and Beth finally land in gets her bags and we walk outside to a black started the SUV and drove to a place call Da-Kine Bail Bonds,Beth parked the SUV in the bak park lot,and got out of the car.

Beth-come on I'll introduce you to everybody

So we go into Da-Kine and I see 3 with long blond hair,one with short dark hair,and the last one had his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.


	4. Chapter 4

Leland's pov-me,my dad and Duane Lee were sitting in the office waiting on Beth to come back from and dad were picking on Duane Lee when we hear the door open,it was Beth and some girl.

Beth-guys I want you to meet Cassie Johnson

Dog-hi Cassie I'm Dog Beth's husband

Duane Lee-I'm Duane lee

Me-and I'm Leland

Cassie-hi guys nice to meet you

Beth-guys Cassie is going to be staying with us for a while

Dog-well welcome to the family Cassie

Cassie-thanks

So after everybody meet we were just sitting around the office and Cassie was laughing at me and Duane Lee picking on each other

Cassie-are you guys always like this

Duane Lee=of course its what family does and since your family now

After Duane Lee said that he picked up Cassie and through her to me

Cassie-hi Leland(smiling up at me)

Me-hi beautiful

Cassie-I'm not beautiful(blushing)

Duane Lee-aw Cassie and Leland sitting in a tree

Me-Duane Lee stop you turning her red

At that moment my dad and Beth came out of Beth's office and seeing Cassie in my arms

Beth-well dont you 2 look cute


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie's pov-I was still in Lelands arm when Beth said that we look cute together,I looked at Lelands face and seen him turning bright red and I giggled a little.

Leland-hey what are you giggling

Me-(giggling)you your turning red

Leland-you think thats funny

At that moment Leland picked me up and through me over his shoulder and took me out the back me and Leland made it outside he took me off his shoulder and put me up against his hummer and trapped me in between him and the car.

Leland-you think me blushing is funny

Me-yeah(giggling)

Leland-yeah ok I see how it is now my feelings are hurt(pouting)

Me-aw I hurt your feelings,what can I do to make it up to you

Leland-well you can let me take you out on a date

Me-Leland I dont think thats a good idea

Leland-why dont you like me

Me-no its not you its just I just got out of a bad relationship,thats the reason im here

Leland-what do you mean bad relationship

Me-well my mom hooked me up with this guy that beat on me and she knew he beat on me and let him do it until he beat me half to death thats why she called Beth

Leland-well babygirl I'm not going to hurt you or let anybody hurt you for that matter

Me-fine I'll go on a date with you


	6. Chapter 6

Leland's pov-As I was about to kiss Cassie the back door open and Duane Lee came

Duane Lee-come on Leland we have a bail jump

Me-alright here I come

So Duane Lee went back inside Da-Kine and I turn back to Cassie to see her smiling at me

Me-what are you smiling at

Cassie-you were about to kiss me before Duane Lee came out werent you

me-(scratching the back of my head)kinda

Cassie-go ahead Leland and kiss me you know you want to

So I kiss Cassie on the lips and I felt fireworks go off in my heart

Me-wow

Cassie-you felt that too didnt you

Me-yea come on lets go before my dad comes out

Cassie-ok

So me and Cassie walk back into Da-kine and see my dad standing at the whiteboard

Dog-finally we were waiting on you Leland

Me-sorry dad I was doing something

Dog-fine come on lets get started

So I went over to my desk and and sat down and pulled Cassie into my lap,and pulled the fugitives profile up on my laptop


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie's pov-I was sitting on Lelands lap while he was reading the fugitives charges not really paying attention,until one thing caught my attention

Leland-the co-signers name is Jazmine Johnson

and I tense up really bad and I quess Leland felt me tense

Leland-Cassie whats wrong

Me-what the name of the person your going after

Leland-um Chase Gilmore

Me-thats my ex and the co-signer is my mom

(A/N:Beth wasnt in the room so she didnt know who they hunting)

Beth-whats all the noise about

Leland-the bail jump we got is Cassies ex

After Leland told Beth that the fugitive they were was my I got up out of Lelands lap and I walked back outside and not even a mintue later Beth comes out

Beth-you ok girlie

Me-im fine I just didnt think this would follow me,she said he wouldnt find me I quess she lied to me about that

Beth-dont worry Leland want let either one of them hurt you,he loves you

Me-how when hes only known me for a few hours

Beth-I quess its love at first,it can happen

Me-yeah but it doesnt happen to me Beth

After I said that Dog and the boys came out

Beth-why arent you guys suited up

Dog-are stuff is in the cars

So the guys went to their cars to suit up and Leland pulled me to the back of his hummer with him

Leland-you okay babe(putting on his gear)

Me-Im fine Leland

Leland-you know I want let that jackass or your mom hurt you

Me-I know Leland

Leland-ok let go(kissing me on my forehead)


	8. Chapter 8

Leland's pov-after my dad said prayer we got into the cars and started our search for Cassie's ex we were in the car going to a last address for Chase I see Cassie looking through the case file.

Me-you ok Cassie

Cassie-I told you Leland Im fine,stop worrying about me Chapman and worry about that scum bag you have to catch

Me-fine just take these(handing her a pair of handcuffs) you might need them

Cassie-why would I need these

Me-just in case you see Chase before we do,just please be careful Cassie

Cassie-I will I have something to come back to after this case

Dog-5 mintue warning guys(over the walkietalkie)

Me-10-4 dad(over the walkietalkie)

So 5 mintues later we pull up to this big house and me and Duane Lee covered the back of the house and my dad,Beth and Cassie went to the front door

Cassie's pov-while Duane Lee and Leland covered the back door me,Dog and Beth went to the front we got to the front door Dog knocked on the door,a few mintues later the front door open and my mom was standing there,when she seen me with Dog and Beth her whole face went pale.

Beth-Jazmine just tell us where Chase is and we wont have a problem

Jazmine-I dont know what your talking about

Me-Beth let me handle this(stepping infornt of Beth) you have 3 seconds to tell me where he is or Im coming in and looking for my self

Jazmine-Im not telling you anything

Me-ok fine(turn around to Beth)Beth if I get in trouble well you bail me out

Beth-of course you're family now

Me-thanks

So turn back around to my mother and I lifted my right hand

Me-like I said the first time you have 3 seconds to tell me where he is

Jazmine-like I said Im not telling you anything(smirking at me)

Me-fine 3,2,1(smriking back at her)

I lifted my hand again and I was get ready to hit her but Beth stopped me

Beth-shes not worth it Cassie

Me-you're right shes not

so me,Beth and Dog turn around and walked away,when we hear Duane Lee over the walkietalkie

Duane Lee-dad come to the back Leland and Chase are going at it(over the walkietalkie)

So me,Beth and Dog run to the back of the house and see Leland pounding on Dog walked over to Leland and Chase and pulled Leland off Chase and Duane Lee put handcuffs on Chase,then Dog turn to me

Dog-Cassie can you take Leland but to the car for me please

Me-sure

So I take Leland back to the car with me,when we got to the car I open the door and me and Leland got into the car,when we got into the car I closed the door and turn to face Leland

Me-what the hell happen Leland

Leland-me and Duane Lee were watch the door and he came out I quess he heared you at the door talking to your mom looking for him and when he came out the and seen me and Duane Lee,he start talk crap about you so I just snapped

Me-thank you for sticking up for me,but whatever that scum bag says doesnt hurt me

Leland-I told you I wouldnt let him hurt you

Me-I know

After me and Leland finish talking the drivers door open and Beth got into the car and turn to look at Leland

Beth-you ok Leland

Leland-Im fine

Beth-you are going to have to tell me and your dad what happen when we get back to the office

Leland-ok


	9. Chapter 9

Leland's pov-after we booked Chase in at the jail,we headed back to the we got the office my dad and Beth pulled me into Beth's office and start questioning me about what happen.

Dog-Leland what happen out there

Me-he started talking about Cassie so I beat the crap out of him end of story

Dog-I understand that son but you cant go around beat the crap out of everybody that talks about Cassie

Leland-fine

Then Beth started looking at me with this funny look

Me-why are you looking at me like that Beth

Beth-you love her dont you(smiling)

Me-of course I do,so are we done here

Beth-yeah I have to take Cassie shopping for some new stuff

So I got up and walked out of Beth's office and seen Cassie and Duane Lee talking,so I just want and sat down at my desk and put my head on my desk.A few mintues later I feel hands on my back.

Cassie-whats wrong Leland(whispering in my ear)

I lifted my head up a little

Me-nothing is wrong

Cassie-you sure

Me-yeah im sure

Cassie-ok(kissing me on the cheek)

I lifted my head all the way off my desk to see Cassie walking away but before she could get to far I pulled her back to me and into my lap

Cassie-yes Leland

Me-I just wanted to hold you before you go

Cassie-where am I going

Me-with Beth shopping

Cassie-oh I forgot about that

Me-yeah here(handing her my credit card)

Cassie-Leland I cant take that

Me-yes you can and you will get what whatever you need

Cassie-fine whatever

Me-dont give me that attitude babygirl

Cassie-sorry(kissing me on the lips)

Me-thats better(kissing Cassie back)I love you

Cassie-Leland

Me-Its ok you dont have to say it if your not ready

At that second Beth walked out of her office

Beth-come on Cassie we have to leave before the mall closes

Cassie-ok here I come

Then Cassie got up out of my lap and pulled me up with her and then she kissed me on the cheek and walked away,when she got to the door she stop and turned towards me

Cassie-oh Leland I forgot to tell you something

Me-whats that

Cassie-I love you 2

And with that she walked out the door and left with Beth

_(A/N:I know its sucks but it gets better)


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie's pov-when me and Beth got to the mall we went into Aeropostale,American Eagle,Bath&Body works,ED Hardy,Forever21,Footlocker,Hollister,Hot Topic,Victoria Secet,and Wet we went to Sprint to get me a new cell phone and I didnt have to use Leland's credit we got everything we were getting ready to leave when we passed Zales Jewelry,when I asked Beth could we go in there for a mintue.

Beth-what are we doing in a jewelry store Cassie

Me-well Leland gave me his credit card and told me to get whatever I needed so I thought I would get him a gift and spend his own money on him instead of on me

Beth-oh well lets look around and see what we can find

So me and Beth look around and see if we could find him anything,then we came to the watches and Beth said

Beth-lets get him a watch,he's been saying he needs a new one

Me-ok but which one

Beth-how about this one

She point to a Men's Citizen Eco-Drive Primo Chronograph Watch with Black Dail Model CA0467-20H

I looked at the price tag$395.00

Me-I cant spend that much money off Leland's card

Beth-he told you to get what ever you needed right

Me-yeah

Beth-just tell him you needed to get this for him

Me-ok fine but if I get in trouble your going down with me

Beth-fine

So I buy the watch and me and Beth lefted the mall and went back to we got back to Da-Kine Leland and Duane Lee were play fighting in the back.

Beth-hey you 2 were is your dad

Duane Lee-he is inside doing paperwork

Beth-then why are you 2 out here

Leland-we finished our paperwok

Beth-ok

So Beth went into Da-kine and I stayed with the boys.A few mintues I was getting ready to go into Da-Kine when I was pulled back and thrown over Duane Lee's shoulder

Me-Duane Lee put me down

Duane Lee-um let me think about...no

Me-why not(whining)

Duane Lee-because its fun picking on you

Me-Leland can you tell him to put me down

Leland-sorry cant help you

Me-fine I'll just take the gift I got you back

Leland-wait no Duane Lee put her down

Duane Lee-fine you guys are no fun

So Duane Lee put me down and Leland pulled me to him

Leland-so were is this gift you got me

Me-its in the car in the front seat

So Leland goes into the car and pulled a little black plastic Zales bag

Leland-what did you get me from the jewelry store

Me-just open it and see

So Leland opens the bag and takes out the box,then he opened the box and seen the watch

Leland-wow Cassie thanks its nice,thank you(kissing me hard on the lips)

Me-you welcome Leland(kissing back)


	11. Chapter 11

Leland's pov-after Cassie gave me my gift she handed me back my card

Me-did you get everything you needed

Cassie-yeah

Me-so how much in the hole I'm I

Cassie-oh $395.00

Me-how did you get everything if you only spent that much

Cassie-because I only used your card to buy that watch

Me-I told you to use my card to get what you needed,why didnt you

Cassie-because it your money so spent it on you

Me-Cassie look at me (tilting her head so she was looking at me)I give you my card for a reason,I wanted to spend my money on you

Cassie-I know its just I dont like taking handouts from people they always expect something

Me-I dont expect anything from you except to love me

Cassie-I do love you Leland

Me-good cause I love you 2

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately for a few mintues but then we pulled away from each other because someone cleared their throat,we turned around to see Duane Lee

Duane Lee-are you two done sucking each others faces

Me-we are now you kinda just ruined the moment

Cassie-ok you two please dont start

Me-dont start what

Cassie-going back and fourth with each other

Me-whatever(walking away)

Cassie's pov-After Leland walked away I looked at Duane Lee

Me-is he always like this

Duane Lee-yea his like that when he doesnt get his way,come on lets to go inside its getting dark

So me and Duane Lee walk back into Da-Kine and I Leland packing his stuff in his duffle bag then Beth asked him a question

Beth-hey Leland you still come over for dinner

Leland-yeah sure I just have to go home first

Beth-alright(walking back into her office with Dog)

After Beth walked away Leland came over to me and whispered in my ear

Leland-(whispering in my ear)you coming with me

Me-do you want me 2

Leland-yeah

Me-ok

Leland told Duane Lee that if Beth came looking for me I was with him,then we walked outside to his huumer he through his bag in the trunk,then open the passager door for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Leland's pov-once me and Cassie were in the car,I start driving towards my of the car ride to my house was really slient,until I decided to speak up.

Me-what's wrong Cassie

Cassie-are you mad at me or something

Me-why would be mad at you

Cassie-because when I told you and Duane Lee to stop going back and forth with each other,you walked away mad

Me-I'm not mad at you Cassie ok

Cassie-whatever

After that we stop talking,a few mintues later we pulled up to my house,we got out and walked to the front door I unlocked the door and let Cassie in first,when she went into the house she stumbled back a little,I looked in front of her to see that Shadow my German Shepherd jump on her.

Cassie's pov-After me and Leland stoptalking we pulled up to his house,and got out he unlocked the front door and let me walk in first and when I walked intop the house this German Shepherd jump on me.

Me-aw hi cutie(rubbing the top of his head)

Leland-down Shadow

The German Shepherd Leland called Shadow hopped off of me but keep snuffing me.

Leland-you can sit out here while I go shower

Me-ok

So Leland went towands his room to shower and I sat out in the livingroom with Shadow.30mintues later Leland came back into the livingroom,dressed with wet hair,a brush and a ponytail holder.

Leland-can you fix my hair please

Me-sure sit down

So Leland sat on the floor,inbetween my legs and handed my the brush and ponytail I brushed Leland's hair and pulled it back into a ponytail,whenI was done I hit him in the back of the head with my hand.

Me-I'm done

Leland-thanks you didnt have to hit me

Me-I didnt hit you it was a love tap(standing up off the couch)

Leland-whatever lets go


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie's pov-when we lefted Leland's house we went to Dog and Beth's we got to Dog and Beth's house,me and Leland went up to the front door and Leland opened the door and took me to the livingroom and Beth introduced me to the other kids,then took me into the kitchen we her.

Beth-are you and Leland ok now

Me-what do you mean

Beth-Duane Lee said you and Leland were off when you 2 lefted the office

Me-Duane Lee needs to keep his mouth shut up,and me and Leland are fine

Beth-ok fine help me make dinner then

Me-ok what do you want me to help with

Beth-um...you can do the salad

So I washed my hands,then washed the lettuce and tomatos off,then I chopped them up and put them in a bowel

Me-Beth anything else you want me to put in the salad

Beth-yea just put the dressing on it and mix it

Me-ok

So I put the dressing on it and mixed it together.

Me-alright I'm done Beth anything else you want me to do

Beth-yeah cut the bread put butter,garlic,and chesse on it and put it in the over

Me-ok

So I cut the bread and put the stuff on there and put it in the oven like Beth said and helped Beth with the spaghetti,it took us 30 minutes to finish the spaghetti and for the everything was done me and Beth set the table,when we go done she said

Beth-if you want to keep you hearing cover you ears

Me-ok(covering my ears)

Beth-(yelling)dinner is ready

Dog and the kids came stampede into the dinningroom,we all sat down and said prayer,after that we start eatting and I got stuck inbetween Duane Lee and Dog.

* * *

I know it suck but I'm trying to make it better its my first story


	14. Chapter 14

Cassie's pov-after we finished dinner I help Beth clean up and do the when we finished she showed me to the room that I was staying in.

Me-thanks Beth as so as I get a job I'm getting my own place

Beth-dont worry about your family now,I'll leave you to put all your stuff away

Me-ok

So after Beth left out of the room I start put all my clothes up,a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Me-its open

The door open and in walked Leland,he closed the door behind him.

Leland-what are you doing

Me-putting my clothes away

Leland-oh,hey when you and Beth went shopping did you get a phone

Me-yea why

Leland-just asking where is it

Me-right there(poiting to the white Iphone on the dresser)

So Leland went and picked up my Iphone off the dresser and start playing with it

Me-what are you doing Chapman

Leland-nothing

Me-ok

So after I finished putting all of my stuff up,I went and sat down on the bed were Leland was laying.

Me-since your playing with my phone can I see your

Leland-sure here(handing me his black Iphone)

So as I was going through Leland's phone I see a picture of me and Leland from earlier,with me sitting on Lerland's lap

Me-Leland who took this(showing him the picture)

Leland-um Duane Lee he sent it to me

Me-oh

Leland-yup come here(pulling me back to lay down with him)

Me-what

Leland-you need pictures of us for your phone

Me-fine

So me and Leland where taking pictures for like a 1\2 hour when I yawned

Leland-you sleepy

Me-yea(yawning)

Leland-go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

The Next Day

Cassie's pov-I woke up to somebody shaking me,I open my eyes to see it was Beth.

Beth-wake up sleepy head I need your help

Me-for what Beth(rubbing my eyes)

Beth-well since the guys are going to the Big Island for a hunt,I'm taking the kids to the beach so I need help

me-fine let me shower and get dress,then I'll come help you

Beth-alright(walking out of my room)

So I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom thats connected to the room and turned on the shower,once the water was warm enough I strip down and stepped in.I took a shower for about 30 minutes then I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room.I pulled out my blue and green stripe bikin,a blue t-shirt,and dark blue shorts( untitled_14/set?id=37337187).I dried off and put on my bikin then my shorts as I was getting reday to put on my shirt my phone start ringing,I looked at it to see a picture of me and Leland,so I answered it and put it on speaker.

Me-yes Leland(putting my shirt on)

Leland-I miss you

Me-aw I miss you 2 Leland(taking my phone off speaker)

Leland-I wont be able to see you until tomorrow

Me-I know,but I'll be here when you come back

Leland-I know but I hate that I cant hold you in my arms

Me-aw Leland,your so sweet

Leland-I know I'm sweet but I have to get back to work or dad's going to be on my case

Me-ok I love you,be safe

Leland-ok I will,I love you 2

So I hang up the phone then put it in my back pocket,then I go into to the kitchen to help Beth.

Beth-you glowing whats up

Me-nothing

Beth-you talked to Leland didnt you

Me-maybe,now what do you need help with

Beth-um you can put the towel and the water stuff in the car,since I already packed lunch

Me-ok let me get my shoes

So I walked back into my room and put on my flip flops and went and got the keys from Beth,then I put all the towels and the water stuff in the car,then I took the keys back to Beth.

Me-anything eles you want me to do

Beth-you can wake up Bonnie and Cecily,I'll get Gary

Me-ok

So I went and woke up Cecily and Bonnie and they got dressed,then we went into the kitchen to see Beth making breakfast and Gary was nowhere to be found

Beth-we going to eat before we go

Cecily and Bonnie-ok

So we all sat down and and start eating,like 2 minutes later Gary came and start everybody finished eating,I helped Beth clean up,then we got the kids in the car and drove to the we got to the beach we meet up with and Cecily took Bonnie and Gary down to the and Lyssa walked behind.

Lyssa-you're glowing today what's up

Me-between you and Beth god,ok I talked to Leland this morning thats it

Lyssa-aw did he say I love you

Me-yea he did

Lyssa-aw you love him too thats why you're glowing

Me-whatever Lyssa,let go tan

So me and Lyssa get down to where Beth and the kids were and start tanning.


	16. Chapter 16

A few Hours Later

Cassie's pov-after me and Lyssa finished tanning,we got into the water and were playing with the kids,while we were playing with the kids I feel somebody pick me up from behind so I squealed and I hear Lyssa laughing,I looked down at the arms that picked me up and see a fire red tattoo.

Me-my god Leland I'm going to kill you

Leland-I'm sorry baby Duane Lee made me do it

Me-Leland put me down

Leland-fine

So Leland put me down and I walk back to where me and Lyssa were tanning and I dried off and sat down,then Leland came and sat down next to me.

Leland-your not made at me are you

I looked at Leland to see he had a sad puppy dog look on his face.

Me-no I'm not mad at you Leland you just scared me(giggling a little)

Leland-I didnt mean to scare you(pulling me into his lap)

Me-yeah whatever,what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow

Leland-We caught the guy early and a couple of other of our bail jumps,so dad said we can come back early

Me-oh

Leland-yup,I missed you(pulling me tighter against him)

Me-I missed you 2

Leland-so what are you doing tonight

Me-nothing why

Leland-want to go out on our date tonight

Me-sure where are we going

Leland-its a suprise

Me-then how am I suppose to know what to wear

Leland-Lyssa knows where we're going she will help you and pack a overnight bag you are staying with me tonight

Me-fine you big meanie

Leland-I love you 2(kissing the top of my head)

So after a few more hours at the beach we all went back to Beth and Dog's house


	17. Chapter 17

Cassie's pov-when we got back to Dog and Beth's it was get dark,so Leland told me he would be back in a hour then lefted and went to his place and Lyssa pulled me into my room to get ready for me date.

Lysaa-you go take a shower and I'll get you outfit ready

Me-fine

So I go into the bathroom and stripped out of my bikini and shorts and turned on the shower to really hot water and stepped under it and started showering.

25 mintues later

I got finished with my shower and dried off and wrapped my towel around my body and went into my room to see Lyssa going though my dresser.

Lyssa-here go put on these(thrown me a black strapless bra and black boyshort)

So I went back into the bathroom and put on the bra and boyshorts,after I put on the bra and boyshorts I went back into my room

Lyssa-you have a tattoo

Me-yes I do(showing her the tattoo on the side of my back to my stomach /large/Stars_tattoo_ )

Lyssa-cool here go put on this and I'll do you hair and makeup(handing me /date_night/set?id=57609436)

So I put on the dress and shoes and necklace and then sat down on my bed and let Lyssa do my hair and makeup(like in the pic of taylor),after she got finished with my hair and makeup a knock came on my bedroom door

Me-it's open

So the door open and in walked Leland in a pair of blue jeans and a white down button shirt.

Leland-wow dont you look cute

Me-thanks

Lyssa-I'll leave you 2 love birds by yourselfs,Cass your overnight bag is by the door

Me-thanks Lyssa

So Lyssa walked out of the room and left me and Leland by ourselfs

Leland-you ready to go

Me-um..sure

Leland-ok let's go

So I pick up my phone and wallet from the bed and follow Leland out of my room and on the way out of the room Leland picks up my overnightbag. me and Leland go outside and get into his hummer.

Me-Leland were are we going

Leland-I cant tell you that

Me-your being mean Leland

Leland-no i'm not I just want our first date to be special and to be a surprise

Me-with you anything is special

Leland-aw..nice try but I'm still not telling you

Me-fine

It was silent for a few minutes then Leland reached over and grabbed my hand and put it to his lips and kissed it.

Leland-I love you

Me-I love you 2

A few minutes later we pulled up to the beach and Leland turned off his hummer and reached into the glovebox.

Leland-here you have to put this on(holding out a blindfold in his hand)

I looked at the blindfold for a minute then I took it from him and put it over my eye,then I heard Leland get out of the car and come over to my side of the car.

Leland-(open the door for me)come on take my hand I want let you fall

So Leland help me out of the car and we start walking,a few seconds later I knew were walking on the beach because I could feel sand under my feet(I had on flats),so finally after me and Leland were walking for about five minutes we stop and I feel Leland go behind me and put his hands on my waist.

Leland-(whisphering in my ear)you can take off the blindfold now

So I take off the blindfold to see the most beautiful site ever( images/13361881/beach+dinner_ ).

Me-oh my god Leland this is the most romantiac thing ever(turning around in his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips)

Leland-I'm glad you like it,come on let's eat dinner I have another surprise for you

So Leland pulled my chair out for me and then sat down him self,we sat down and ate dinner and talked after about 45 minutes we were done with dinner,we start walking down the beach about halfway from where we had dinner Leland turned me around and stood behind me.

Leland-(whisphering)look up at the sky

So I looked up at the sky to see this( . /user/Natasha_ .html?filters[term]=fireworks&filters[primary]=images&sort=1&o=29

Me-the perfect way to end a beautiful date(turning my head to look into Leland's eyes)

Leland-I agree(leaning down and kissing me on the lips)come on lets get you home its getting late

Me-ok

So me and Leland walked back to his hummer and he open the door for me,we got into the car and drove back to Leland' we got to Leland's he got be bag out of the car and we went into his house,when we got inside he pulled me into his bedroom.

Leland-go ahead and change,then we can watch a movie

Me-ok

So I took me bag into the bathroom with me and looked to see what kind of pj's Lyssa packed for me I looked inside to see this( /pjs/set?id=75067781)and my outfit for tomorrow.

Me-I'm going to kill Lyssa(under my breath)

So I got changed into that and wash my makeup off and put my dress and shoes into my bag and I walked back into the bedroom to see Leland sitting on the bed in just a pair of basketball shorts.

Leland-well damn

Me-(giggling a little)its your sisters fault she packed my bag

Leland-remind me to thank her

Me-whatever(walking over to the bed)what movie are we going to watch

Leland-whatever you want to watch

Me-um ok can we watch Halloween 4:Return Of Michael Myers

Leland-a horror movie..ok as long as you dont get scared

Me-whatever(laying on the bed)

So Leland pulled Halloween 4 up on netflix and got on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms,we start watching the movie about halfway through I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The Next Day

Cassie's pov-I woke up the next moring and looked around to see I was in Leland's bedroom then I looked next to me on the bed to see Leland wasnt there.I was getting ready to get out of the bed to look for Leland when the bedroom door opened and Leland walked in hold a tray with breakfast on it.

Leland-I made us breakfast in bed

Me-Leland you didnt have to do that(sitting up in bed)

Leland-I wanted to

So Leland sat the tray on the bed and then got on the bed with and Leland were feeding each other breakfast when Shadow jump on the bed and kinda pushed Leland away from me and then laid his head on my lap.

Me-aww what wrong buddy(rubbing his head)

Leland-I dont think he likes me being that close to you(chuckling)thats a first

Me-what do you mean thats a first

Leland-all of my other girlfriends he would just bark at them

Me-well I guess he likes me

Leland-well that makes 2 of us(kissing me on the lips)

Me and Leland were kissing when his phone starts ringing.

Leland-(breaking the kiss)you have to be kidding me(answering his phone)yeah dad

Dog-you have to come into the office today we have a jump

Leland-alright I'm on my way

Dog-yup,oh and bring Cassie we might need her

Leland-alright

So Leland hung up his phone then looked at me .

Leland-looks like we wont be spending today together like I planned

Me-aw I'm sorry Leland(kissing him on the cheek)

Leland-its not your fault go take a shower and get dress while I clean this up

Me-you sure you dont need any help

Leland-yes Im sure go ahead and shower

Me-ok

I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my pj's and got into the about 25 minutes later I got out of the shower and dried off then wrapped the towel around my body and went into the bedroom and got my overnight bag and got dressed into this( untitled_92/set?id=75069085).After I got dressed Leland came back into the bedroom and pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom and showered.30 minutes later Leland came out of the bathroom dressed in grey camo cargo pants and a black wifebeater,then he went to his closet and picked up his duffle bag with his bounty hunting gear in it then he checked to see if everything was in he picked up his phone and car keys up from the nightstand.

Leland-come on lets go

Me-ok(putting my phone in my pocket)

After Leland locks up his house we get into the hummer and drive to Da-Kine,me and Leland got to Da-Kine about 45 minutes we went inside to see Dog putting up a picture of the fugitive on the whiteboard and Duane Lee and Lyssa were just sitting there talking,I guess they heard us come in because Lyssa got up off the couch and pulled me away from Leland into Beth's office.

Me-god Lyssa what is wrong with you

Lyssa-nothing so tell us about your date

Beth-yeah girlie

Me-fine,he took me to the beach and we had a candle light dinner then we seen fireworks

Lyssa-is that all that happen

Me-yes

Beth-so what did you do when you got back to his place

Me-we just watched a movie and Lyssa I'm going to kill you for these pj you packed

Lyssa-I thought I would help you get lucky

Me-Leland knows that I want to wait for us to be together longer before we do that

After I said that a knock came on Beth's office door and then it open and Dog stuck his head in.

Dog-come on you 3 we have a briefing to do

So me,Lyssa and Beth walked back into the main area of Da-Kine and sat down and Dog started the briefing.

Dog-alright the guy we are going after name is Iokua Kale,Leland what's his description

Leland-he is 6'3,211lbs,36,he has a scar on the right side of his face from his chin to under his eye

Dog-what is he wanted for

Leland-um 4 counts of possession of an illegal substance and battery

Dog-alright how much is the bail for

Duane Lee-25 grand

Dog-is there a co-signer

Leland-it says his sister Jamiee Kale

Dog-alright Beth go see if you can get intouch with the co-signer while we suit up

Beth-ok

So Beth went and called the co-signer and Dog,Duane Lee and Leland went to suit up and me and Lyssa start talking.

Lyssa-so what did you and Leland really do when you got back to his place

Me-nothing we changed and then we watched a movie and fell asleep and when I woke up this moring and he make me breakfast in bed thats it

When me and Lyssa got done talking Beth came out of her office and the guys came back in suited up.

Dog-did you get intouch with the co-signer Beth

Beth-yeah she said he will be at Kahala Beach

Dog-alright let's head out

So we went out into the parking lot and Dog said prayer and then we were getting ready to load up in the trucks when Leland walks towards the truck with his dad and brother,but I pull him back by his vest and start to push him toward the truck with Beth and Lyssa.

Me-nope you ride with Beth and Lyssa,I'm going with your dad and Duane Lee

Leland-but why do I have to go with them

Me-because they already question me now its your turn

Leland-fine I love you

Me-love you 2

So Leland got in the truck with Beth and Lyssa and I got in the truck with Dog and Duane Lee.

Duane Lee-you actually got him to ride with Beth and Lyssa

Me-yes they would just keep question me about last night

Duane Lee-what happen last night

Me-me and Leland went on a date

So me and Duane Lee were just talking about anything while we were on our way to the beach to look for the guy and then my phone started to vibrate,i took it out of my pocket to see that Leland texted me.

You know I love you but I'm going to kill you for making me ride with them-Leland

I LOVE YOU please dont kill me-Cassie

Fine I wont kill you but you owe me big time-Leland

Fine whatever you want-Cassie

Whatever I want-Leland

Yes whatever you want-Cassie

Ok I have to think about it I'll get back to you with that-Leland

Fine-Cassie


End file.
